What On Earth!
by FreeThinker29
Summary: Okay, i don't know what i was on when i wrote this...please don't be too harsh!! anyway, kyle and mark go on vacation!! whoot!


A story written when I was half asleep. Please don't flame...I didn't even know what year it was when I penned this...

Mark came stumbling through Kyle's door one Saturday afternoon, his hair a mess and a devilish smile upon his face.

Kyle looked at him and marveled at how attractive Mark was when he had that cunning smile plastered across his handsome countenance. They'd been seeing each other for a number of months, and everything in their relationship seemed to be going right. Kyle's father was still a little uncomfortable about the whole gay thing, but he didn't become as violent about it. He pretty much tolerated it...somewhat.

Mark scrambled across Kyle's unmade bed and grabbed Kyle in a tight hug.  
"How ya doing, sweetheart? Got any plans for today?"

Kyle unearthed his head from Mark's grip and looked at him with a smirk. "Wait, _honeybunch_, I thought you were working today!"

Mark smiled cunningly. "I was, _cutie pie_, but I got the day off." He stretched out on Kyle's bed and looked up at his lover. "We could stay around here and hit the sheets, if you know what I mean." He gave Kyle a seductive look that made him blush deeply.

"Are you crazy? With my father in the hous-" He stopped when he saw Mark's face. 

"I was just joking man! You are so uptight!" Mark stretched his lithe frame across the bed. Kyle sucked in his breath...just looking at Mark made him want to undress right there and have his way with him!! No matter WHO was in the house!

"I actually came over to tell you something, too, dude." Mark said cheerfully. "My family's going away soon...to the Bahamas."

"To the Bahamas? You're leaving??" Kyle looked dismayed.

"But here's the thing, sunshine. My parents want to know if you wanna go TOO!" 

Jumping a foot off the bed, Kyle exclaimed, "To the Bahamas? Do I want to go to the Bahamas?? Hell yeah!!"

The door opened and there stood Mrs. Broflovski. "What is going on in here? What's all the noise??" She asked, alarmed.

Kyle looked over at her, his face flushed with pleasure. "Mark wants to know if I can go to the Bahamas! Isn't that great?"

Mrs. Broflovski looked at him. "Well, that's a lot to swallow, Kyle. I'll have to discuss it with your father first."

"My parents are gonna call you with all the information, Mrs. Broflovski." Mark said happily.

"Well, okay. Just as long as I have some information to go off of. Well, boys, wash your hands. Dinner's in five minutes." She walked away, humming.

The two boys looked at each other. In their minds they were thinking the same thing. They jumped up with excitement.  
"We're going to the Bahamas! Yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, it turned out that Kyle COULD go and soon they found themselves on a flight across the ocean.   
"Wow, I can't believe this. We're actually going to the Bahamas. One of the most beautiful parts of the world..." Kyle sighed with happiness beside Mark. 

Mark looked up from the in-flight magazine he was reading and grinned. "I know, right? I mean, we are two lucky sons of bitches." He took Kyle's hand and squeezed it. "Now we can get it on outside of the states...doesn't that sound delightful?"

Kyle looked down and blushed. He smiled, too. That Mark, he was such a kidder.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not kidding." Mark said suddenly. "It's always been a goal of mine to do the dirty in the ocean. When you live in Colorado, it's kind of hard, but now..."

"Mark! Shh! Your mom and dad will hear you!" Kyle looked around to make sure no one was listening. Mr. and Mrs. Cockswald (sp?) were too busy eating peanuts and drinking Jack Daniel's to notice anything and Rebecca was chatting with the guy sitting beside her. She hadn't changed, that's for sure!

"Hey, Kyle. I was wondering, what do you want to do after graduation?" Mark asked, suddenly.

"After graduation? Well, I'm really not sure. What about you?"

Mark grinned. "Art college, dude. It's where it's at! You have to come along and live with me, though. You promise?"

Looking out the window and then back at his dark-haired companion, Kyle said, "Of course I will. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mark ran his hand up Kyle's thigh, then they kicked back and dozed for the rest of the flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
